GoNoodle The Series
GoNoodle The Series is a 2018 comedy american animated web television series that will be on Netflix. on May 1 2018, the show will be produce by DHX Media Nelvana Corus Entertainment and Treehouse TV and the creator of the show is Bob Boyle the person who made Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yin Yang Yo! and more, the show was about to be created by Scott McQuigg the founder of gonoodle and character designer but they decide to make bob boyle to be the creator of the show and make scott mcquigg to be a character designer, GoNoodle is one of the most popular education learning website on the internet sense the website got popular they decide to make a cartoon of the same name there will be 4 seasons and 20 episodes the producer and the animator is Pernella Hayes Fred Seibert Susan Miller and John Fang the people who made Mixels Wow Wow Wubbzy Dexter's Laboratory Cow And Chicken and another cartoons, The series revolves around monsters called Champs, colorful small and big creatures that lives in a city called Noodle City, a place where you learn create work out and more, an the champs can evolve into big nasty monsters to learn and do another types of education, also their will be a gonoodle toy line coming in June 15, 2018 and will be created by Playmates Toys and DVD Packs Coming In September 10, 2018 59% want to see this TV show (Google users) IMDb Rating: 3.1, 100 votes Genre: Comedy, Adventure, Fantasy, Children's television series, First Episode Date: May 1, 2018 Final Episode Date: November 1, 2020 Season 1 Release Date: May 1, 2018 Season 2 Release Date: Janurary 1, 2019 Season 3 Release Date: June 10, 2019 Season 4 Release Date: March 10, 2020 Cast # Eric Bauza As McPufferson # Nancy Cartwright As Freckles Sinclair # Tom Kenny As Oogles Fitzlemon # Sam Lavagnino As Zapp Von Doubler # Keith Ferguson As Tiny O Flexem # Jack McBrayer As Tangy Bodangy # Tara Strong As Flo Yo # Nika Futterman As Penny Gee # Bill Fagerbakke As Rad Chad # Jess Harnell As Just Gary (Gary) # Robbie Rist As Gulps Wodda # Ariana Grande / Vincent Martella As Flappy Tuckler # Mike McFarland As Bart Reynolds # David Rudman As Squatchy Berger # Andrea Libman / Lewis Macleod As Om Petalhead # Roger L. Jackson As Devilman # Pierre Coffin As Devils # Drake Bell As Little Rufus # Billy West As Weevil Labeevil # Lara Jill Miller As Blob Ross # Christina Pucelli As Chris Shabob # Roger Craig Smith As Vince Pylon # Jerry Seinfeld As MC Wigglewomp # Carlos Alazraqui As Bartleby Trunks # Jeff Bergman As Shane Fonda # Rodger Bumpass As Squeaky Laroo # Clancy Brown As Plunky Robinson Episodes (Season 1) # The Party/Silly Hoops/Sugar Rush # The Potion/Hall Monitor # Game Night/The Competition # Movie Star/Paint Work # Gym Class/The Challenge # Cook Off/Dinosaur Island # Swimming Leasons/Boring Day # Picnic/Too Many Puffersons # Potty Mouth/Light It Up # Picture Day/Zapp The Jet Setter # Monster Invasion/Space Adventures # McPufferson's Birthday/Freckles's Birthday # EXTREME!/Freckles Goes Royal # The Villain/Wrong Colors # Bullies/Happy Hour # Side Effect/Mutants # Camp GoNoodle/The Champ # Halloween/Cavity # Turkey Problems/The Trap # Christmas Time!/New Hoilday Episodes (Season 2) # Vampire Blood/Elevator # Mailman/The Gonoodle Olympics # Wishing Well/The Key # Loving Madness/Sleepover # Farmer Bart/The Pet # April Fools/Big Problem # Lemonade Stand/Zapp Saves The Day # Talent Show/Easter # Summer Cold/Sunburn # Rufus Can't Dance/Babysitting # Boys Vs Girls/Freckles's Puberty # Jobs/The Diet # The Plan/The Virus # Losing Ages/Garden Trouble # Field Trip/The Temple # Evil Brain/Monster Mashup # Origins Part 1/Origins Part 2 # Castle Chaos # Dungeon Battle # Stuck In The Game Episodes (Season 3) # The Ultimate Comedy Adventure Part 1 # The Ultimate Comedy Adventure Part 2 # The Heavy Sleeper/Oogles's Birthday # Truth Or Dare/Bart's Story # Freckles In The Beanstalk/Veggie Attack # McPufferson's Medicine/The Robot Dance # Taco Tuesdays/Pizza Delivery # Broken Leg/ No Arms # Light Camera Action/Froggy Fist # Six Million Dollar Champ/The Great Genie # The Tooth Fairy/ Small Problem # Beauty And The Beasts/ The Kiss # The Honey Comb/Mouse Flap # Fountain Of Youth/A Sweet Dream # Fishing Trip/The Unknown Circus # To The Future/ Dragon Slayer # The Phantom Express/Ghost Champs # Chicken Feathers/Thanksgiving Special # Santa's Workshop/Saving Christmas # Champs Vs Devils/Vacation Episodes (Season 4) # France Part 1/France Part 2 # Japan Part 1/Japan Part 2 # Mexico Part 1/ Mexico Part 2 # Africa Part 1/Africa Part 2 # Canada Part 1/Canada Part 2 # Germany Part 1/ Germany Part 2 # London Part 1/ London Part 2 # Antarctica Part 1/Antarctica Part 2 # Australla Part 1/Australla Part 2 # Texas Part 1/ Texas Part 2 # Brazil Part 1/ Brazil Part 2 # Africa Part 1/ Africa Part 2 # Hong Kong Part 1/ Hong Kong Part 2 # Hawaii Part 1/ Hawaii Part 2 # Florida Part 1/ Florida Part 2 # Ohio Part 1/ Ohio Part 2 # Alaska Part 1/Alaska Part 2 # Space Part 1/Space Part 2 # The Final Showdown # THE END Wave 1 Toys (June 15 2018) # McPufferson # Freckles Sinclair # Oogles Fitzelmon # Tiny O Flexem # Zapp Von Doubler # Tangy Bodangy # Flo Yo # Penny Gee # Rad Chad # Flappy Tuckler # Golden McPufferson (Limited Edition) # Golden Freckles Sinclair (Limited Edition) Wave 2 Toys (August 15 2018) # Bart Reynolds # Weevil Labeevil # Squatchy Berger # Chris Shabob # Squeaky Laroo # Gulps Wooda # Just Gary # Bartleby Trunks # Plunky Robinson # Shane Fonda Wave 3 Toys (October 16 2018) # Blob Ross # Om Petalhead # Little Rufus # MC Wigglewomp # Vince Pylon # Devilman # Devils # King Demon # Coach Terry # Maximo Wave 1 Playsets (July 15 2018) # Noodle City Playset # McPufferson's Land Playset # Freckles Sinclair's Land Playset # Tiny O Flexem's Land Playset # Zapp Von Doubler's Land Playset # Devil Land Playset # Coach Terry's Gym Playset # Maximo's Island Playset # Camp GoNoodle Playset # Space Playsets Wave 2 Playsets (November 12 2018) # Oogles Fitzlemon's Land Playset # Flo Yo's Land Playset # Flappy Tuckler's Land Playset # Tangy Bodangy's Land Playset # Chris Shabob's Land Playset # The Beach Playset # Lemonade Stand Playset # Halloween Playset # School Bus Playset # Christmas Playset poll Is Gonoodle The Series A Great Idea? Yes No TOTALLY NOPE Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming TV series